The invention relates to an image capture device intended to produce images of an object in contact with or in immediate proximity to the device. The invention also relates to a method for producing this device. This type of device may be employed in numerous fields, such as in medical imaging in order to produce images of living tissues, in the recognition of persons, e.g. for fingerprint sensors, in the inspection of materials, etc.